fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: 5nal Twist
Rating This fanmade film is rated MA15+ for sexual refrences, Low level horror violence, meduim horror theme,infrequent coarse language and low level sex scene.﻿ Plot Synopsis After a Hallie Miley-Varney saves a group of people from death at a restrant she learns that death may not easily be cheated. One death is caused by a telephone and another is caused by walking dogs. It has been revealed that Sharda Hick will be the first person to die by being electrocuted by a telephone. Plot Hallie Miley-Varney has a preminition of a earthquake hitting a mall and restrant. She panics as she spills Fleese Brakenreg's drink causing him to get angry and storm after her, followed by Haliey, Charlie and Randy Shaz she starts running were waitor Lucy Hilton calls security Pate and Benny, Lorna screams that she is pissed and leaves with Sarah and Lindsey. Hallie's freinds Joe, Crystal and Carrie go out too. Popular girls Sharda and Marilyn also leave with them. Not long after the disarster Joe tells Crystal about flight 180 and Crystal thinks Joe is joking and kisses him after they have oral sex it skips to the first death scene were Sharda is talking on the phone after a long conversation with Joe she assume he is mocking her and hangs up before locking the house. She then calls her freind Kristen Ally (who unknownly is a survivor) and gets poor range and she goes outside were lightning strikes her phone top electricuting her and killing her, leaving Kristen to keep asking if someone is their. The next day Crystal wont talk to Joe, Benny wont say anything to Pate etc: Hallie breafly mentions the last time something like this happened to Crystal and Joe, Marilyn understands that anyone could be next as she askes if they know anybody called Sam Easten, Lorna anwsers with the fact that she and Sam are cusions and he lives in a insane asylum in San Fransisco. As they set out to go to San Fransisco they are confrunted with Kristen who stats she was at the restrant and she almost lost her expected baby girl. Lorna proclaims that she will be the leader as she is hit by a fire truck and killed.﻿ Cast *Anna Faris as Hallie Miley-Varney *Cory Meredith as Joe Rudd *Regina Hall as Crystal Romero *Charlie Sheen as Pate Sheldon *Neve Campbell as Carrie Sheldon *Rose McGowan as Lorna Jones *Tori Spelling as a Sarah Blazer *Billy Connolly as Randy Shaz *Meagan Fox as Lucy Hilton *Jesse Eisenberg as Fleese Brakenreg a teen with Cancer *Michael Cera as Charlie Mertz *Emma Roberts as Hailey Buckland *Shaq O'Neil as Benny Boiles *Lindsay Lohan as Linsey Cooper *Kristen Bell as Sharda Hicks *Anna Paqurin as Marilyn Sharp *Bindy Orwin as Kristen Ally Media *Omg by Usher *Dinosaur by Kesha *Violet Hill by Coldplay *Telephone by Lady Gaga *Ring Ring by Abba *We R Who We R by Kesha *The Climb by Miley Cryrus *Purple Rain by Stan Walker *Funky Town by onknown artist *Car Wash by Rose Royce *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler ﻿